Abilities
by Arom1
Summary: Humphrey lives in jasper Canada, he works for a man named chip who works with peoples with so called "gifts" what happens when the next two clients are kate and lilly? HxL HxK


**Couldn't think of a chapter for any of my other stories, so I decided to just write this one I randomly thought up, also I noticed that I think of a lot of one-shots, Enjoy!**

"Humphrey pay attention!"

chip yelled slamming his fists on the table, I sighed and leaned forward

"yes chip?"

I say, chip just rolls his eyes

"we've got two more clients"

he replies tossing two manila folders on the desk in front of me

"what's this?"

I question, grabbing the two folders laying on the table, contents spewed about, I grab the folder labeled _Lilly_ and start to flip through the pages until I come across a picture, I start grinning

"she sure is pretty"

I say out loud, chip just scoffs and says

"is all that you can think?"

I stare at the picture, soaking up the details, she's putting on a fake smile, her fur is white and she has bangs that swoop down and covers an eye, her bangs has a dark violets streak of dye, the same shade of violet as her eyes, its mesmerizing to stare into them, you can see pain and sadness welled up behind them, I bring the picture closer, on her chin, there's a small scar, not very noticeably because of her extremely lack of hue fur, but shows up just enough for me too see it, I was about to set it down but I couldn't help feeling that there's something wrong, upon closer examination I notice that all the mirrors in her room are being covered up by blankets and towels

"strange…"

I whisper, sliding the picture back into the folder, content and place the other one in my drawer

"hey chip?"

he looks up from his desk

"what?"

"have you noticed that the client named Lilly has all her mirrors covered up?"

he shakes his head and replies to me

"but, have you noticed that Lilly is sixteen?"

my mouth drops, I'm sixteen, then I grin, chip just shakes his head and goes back to work, after the initial surprise of Lilly's age I get back to work and open the other folder, this one labeled _Kate _this time instead of blindly flipping through the pages I open it up to up to the detail page, _**Sex: F Age: 17 Location: Anchorage, Alaska**_

" chip, this ones from Alaska!"

I yell, chip waves me off

"alright whatever!"

and I get back to work, flipping the page, I see her picture

"well aren't you a catch?"

I whisper to the photo , this time it's a golden brown wolf in her school uniform, or something like that, its actually quite revealing, I gulp its hard not to stare, luckily I'm interrupted by my watch beeping

"shit, it's time to go to my job"

I think to myself and I get up from my seat, passing by chip i say

"see you later, gotta go to the lumber yard"

he looks up from his papers and says

"I thought you quit that job after I hired you?"

I stop and rub the back of my head,

"how do I say this?"

I think and then I say

"well, since mom died and pops sometimes disappears, some ones gotta get the bills paid "

I force a smile and exit, but not before I hear chip say

"sixteen and already pays the bills, I would call the cops if I had the guts to"

I grunt and continue out the rinky dink office we have and outside, where I immediately run towards the lumber mill, reaching there out of breath and tired I walk towards the only "REAL" building on site, the equipment and checking room, opening to door I gladly welcome the warm air that greets my chilled lungs, up here in Jasper Canada it gets cold, waving towards the clerk, or the guy who make sure you get here on time I walk towards the equipment room where I remove my coat and slide on a red plaid sweater that fits nicely over my undershirt, then I unbuckle my belt slide out of my jeans and slip into my baggy carhart cargo pants tucking the ends of each leg into my boots, I tighten them and finish with a knot, then I repeat the same thing for the next boot, finishing up I slip on my gloves and put on my hard hat and get to work.

Kate's POV

My eyes shoot open, they're here, throwing the covers of I fly out of bed sprinting out of the room, feet slapping loudly on the tile floors I run to my parents bedroom leaving them behind me, but they're still following me, even when I throw my parents room door open and jump into bed with them, they're still in the room, in the corners, just waiting, my parents wake up and my mother reaches over and turns on the lamp, while my follower wraps me into a hug, sobbing I hug him back

"sssh, baby it'll be alright"

he coos over and over again rubbing my back, eventually my sobbing dies down and I can actually speak

"they ca—me an-d the-y"

I started, but couldn't finish

"we know, we know"

my dad repeated, my mom then joins in on the hug

"Kate just think, in a few hours you'll be getting help with you're gift"

my dad says, pulling away to look me in the eyes, I smile

"thanks dad"

I say, and turn to mom, she's frowning

"Kate, darling you're seventeen, far to old to be getting scared of ghosts, you're going to collage soon"

she says, my dad looks at her

"eve, you know Kate has a special gift"

my dad says, I silently cheer, my mother puts her hands on her hips

"Winston quit babying her, she has to grow up, we wont always be here to protect her from the evil spirits she says that haunts her"

I silently leave the room and creep into my little brother Sam's room

"sam you awake?"

he looks at me

"yeah"

I smile

"well scoot over"

I say pushing him, he giggles, its been this ways since he was ten, know he's thirteen, he scoots over and I crawl under the covers with him, when im finally comfortable I say

"good night"

and he says

"sleep tight"

then I say

"have great dreams tonight"

then we go to sleep.

Lilly's POV

_Beep Beeep Beeeep!_

"uuugh"

I moan, slowly sitting up, rubbing my eyes I look towards my alarm its 5:30 am

"great"

I mumble, my planes at 7:00 so that means I have a half an hour to get ready and an hour to get to the airport, I turn off the radio and jump up off my bed, stumbling towards the wall I blindly reach for the light switch knocking something down in the process, what ever was knocked down landed with a soft whoosh, ignoring it I find the light switch, flicking it on I momentarily blind myself,

"good job"

i say to myself and then get back to getting dressed, heading towards my dresser I think about what im even going to wear, pulling the top drawer open I dig through until I find my favorite pair of jeans, grabbing them and heading back to the bed I squeeze into them, they're just normal jeans, but I like them tight so I buy them a size small, after getting into the jeans I slide out off my sleeping shirt, leaving my only in me bra and jeans, stepping over clothes an other miscellaneous items and I poke through my closet, I was always told that I should wear clothes that highlight my snow white fur, so I pick a black baby-doll t-shirt that too, is a size small, feeling good about myself, I start to pile clothes in my black and white checkered duffel bag, turning to head out the door, I see her, I freeze instantly in my tracks, there she is, just staring at me, my eyes are glued to her ghastly form, she just sits there occasionally moving a finger, oops my bad a claw, my mind instantly races questions

"why are you doing this to me, how'd you get here, I covered up the mirror, leave me alone"

she seems to smile, only once I heard her make a noise, kind of a purr, she made, she reacted to one of my thoughts, one of her arms extended, following the claw, she's pointing at the crumpled up blanket on the ground, the blanket I must of knocked over while looking for he light switch, then I hear my mother call me and it breaks me out from the trance I was trapped in, in a single fluid motion I bolt out the door running into my mom, causing her to spill her purse

"sorry"

I say, and I kinda chuckle

"its okay, just get into the car "

she replies, I don't event have to be told twice, im out of the house faster than I believe I could move, sliding the van door open I practically slam it shut.

Humphrey's POV

Standing awkwardly at the Trans Alaskan-Canadian airport depot, I anxiously wait for Lilly's arrival, fidgeting with the cardboard cut out sign that reads _Lilly_ I check my watch, five minutes,

"why am I so nervous?"

I ask my self, then I answer

"probably because Lilly extremely hot"

I do a quick check up, sign, yes, deodorant, yes, well sort of, you see I didn't really have much time to put some on, so I did the quick Deo-stick under the pitts and popped in some winter-mint gum, hair, kind of, my shaggy medium length hair always has that kinda, stringy look, event when I wash it, put in some conditioner and brush it, in five minutes it goes back to normal, looking around I see a few chairs, so I head over and take a seat, suddenly over the loud speaker a voice crackles out

"_We are sorry to inform you, but flight number 10a will be delayed, thank you for your co-operation"_

I curse under my breath,

"how long delayed?"

just then a girl taps me on the shoulder, I look over

"oh, hey"

I say to her, she was a light coloured wolf, much darker then Lilly fore sure, but she still looked pretty good

"um, is this seat taken?"

I glance around, she means the seat in front of me

"uh, no, you can have it"

I say gesturing towards the bench in front of me

"okay thanks"

she beams, she takes a seat and instantly starts texting

"uh, miss you're not going to get much of an reception here"

I say, she scowels

"drat, you're right"

and sets down her phone, after sitting there quietly for a moment she pipes up

"so lumber jack where you going?"

realizing that's me I quickly answer

"oh, no where, just waiting for someone"

she nods her head then points to my sign

"whos that for, your girlfriend?"

I instantly turn red, and scratch my neck

"uh, she's not my girlfriend"

she smiles

"so, you're just here waiting for some random girl named Lilly?"

looking around I answer

"well, you see I was working down at the lumber mill, and my other boss, I keep two jobs, anyways, so my other boss calls me and says, our client Lilly will be arriving soon, and I need you to pick her up, and so here I am now, waiting for her"

she sits there and soaks it all in

"kid, how old are you?"

"uh, sixteen going seventeen in august"

her face wrinkles up in disbelief

"wow, im a twenty year old collage student here, you know just stopped by for vacation"

I raise an eyebrow, and she giggles

"why are you laughing?"

I question, she puts an hand to her mouth, to hide her laughing

"oh, its nothing, its just that you look so adorable when you make face, you should totally do that for Lilly, she'll fall head over heels for you if you do that"

I blush, and rest my head on my hand

"uh, miss, you seem to kinda know what girls like, so can you help me, uh, you know, be able to talk to her?"

she grins

"I was hoping you would ask me that!"

she almost shouts, then she starts spewing out information, like always listen, when a girl repeats something more than once, its usually important to her, occasionally she would show me what girls like, the hair behind the ear, how to hug correctly, and what not, I was actually kind of disappointed when the loud speakers said

_"we are happy to inform you that flight 10a will be arriving momentarily"_

I sat down and said

"well thanks for teaching me all that stuff, I'll be sure to remember it"

she stood me up one more time and said

"kid, you have one last lesson to learn before you can ace this class"

I rose an eyebrow and was about to ask what it was, until she kissed me, with tongue in all, I couldn't help but to almost melt in her arms, when she finally pulled away I was as red as a tomato and she was smiling and tucked something in my waistband

"that was, uh, enjoyable"

I said in gasps, still trying to make sense of what had just happened, she walked away but before she got into line to board her flight she said

"remember what I taught you, and also your accent is cute!"

I grabbed my throat

"my accent?"

I questioned my self, but then I remembered, I grabbed what ever she tucked in my wasteland, it was a note and it read

_Kid, you're real cute, if you're ever in California, give me a call 555-836-7325 P.S you have the ability to be a real good kisser, I'll teach you some more advanced tips when we meet again, just remember loosen up—love Sweets_

I folded up the piece of paper stuck it into my pocket and wiped the lipstick from my face,

_flight 10a is now releasing its passengers _

the microphone boomed, I grabbed my sign and went to wait in front of the docking station, a flight attendant opened the doors and about twenty five passengers left the plane, I guess not many people go to jasper Canada, peering through the crowd I look for here, just in case I miss her I raise the sign up, it must of worked because I hear a feminine voice say

"excuse me"

and

"pardon me!"

Lilly managed to push past the people to get to me

"uh, hi, im Humphrey"

I say and stick out my hand, she looks at me, almost surprised

"uh, im Lilly, nice to meet you"

I shake her hand, her soft hands feels weird compared to my rough hands filled with calluses, I smirk

"well, you must be tired, lets get you out of here"

and motion for her to follow me, we walked in silence until we got to my car, it was an old land rover, opening the trunk I put her duffel bag inside and then opened up the passenger seat for her to get in, she thanked me and then buckled up, I walked around the front of the car and got in he drivers side, I put the key in the ignition and gave it a quick turn, the land rover sputtered to life, in seconds we were cruising down the road, it wasn't ling until I heard Lilly shivering, I look over to her and said

"you cold?"

she gives me a nod and I close the windows crank up the heat and dig through the back seat and grab her a blanket, all of this while driving, it was a mystery of how I didn't swerve at least once during all that time, Lilly looking warmer settled down in the seat, after fifteen minutes in the drive I can notice that Lilly is struggling to keep her eyes open

"we wont be there for another few hours, you can go to sleep if you like"

I whisper, she gladly accepts my offer and snuggles up in the blanket and goes right to sleep, I sigh, it was going to be a long drive.

Lilly's POV

My eyes slowly flutter open, im in a bed, not my bed, upon that realization I quickly sit up

"where am i?"

I think to myself, then I smell food, my stomach rumbles, looking down at the source of the sound I smile, sliding out of bed I see a note on the dresser, its labeled _Lilly _I open it up, in the note there is some small handwriting, it reads

_we got home and you still weren't awake, so I put you in my bed, don't worry its clean, also your duffel bag is in the closet, we're not going anywhere tonight, so you might want to get out of those fancy looking clothes, don't worry I removed all the mirrors from the house, you're fine-Humphrey_

I set the note down and walk towards the closet, taking my duffel bag out I sleep on some short athletic shorts and put on a white t-shirt, tucking my clothes back in the duffel bag I follow my noise to that sweet aroma of food, my nose leads me to the kitchen, as well as a cooking Humphrey in his boxers and a undershirt

"hey"

he says when I enter the room and continues to whistle what ever tune he was earlier, he notices me just standing there and he points to a seat, I go and sit down

"what time is it"

I ask yawning, looking up from his cooking he replies

"its 7"

and then he opens the fridge and removes some eggs

"eggs for dinner?"

I ask, slightly confuse, he shakes his head and smiles

"its 7:00 am, of the next day, you slept for a long time"

im shocked

"so, its breakfast time?"

he nods his head and adds the eggs to the skillet, next he removes a block of mozzarella cheese from the fridge and begins to chop it up in little chunks, but before he could finish the tea pot starts whistling, causing me to jump a bit, he glides over to the tea pot, removes it from the heat and gets back to chopping up the cheese, I start to wonder what he's making, the skillet starts to sizzle and the most wonder full aroma enters my nose, I couldn't help but to ask

"what is that?"

he smiles then says

"it's a surprise"

I nod my head and start to look around the house, its real small, maybe a two bedroom tops, the living room and kitchen are connected and there's two large glass sliding doors, what I assume lead to the backyard, in the hallway there are four doors, one door two his room, another to the other bedroom, the third one is the bathroom, and the fourth one is his extra closet/washer-dryer room, turning back towards him I see he's almost finished, he has two mugs, filled with tea, then he carries over two large plates, with eggs and what looks like bacon, he sets the mugs down as well as the plates, I was about to dig in, but he stopped me

"not yet"

he says and I sigh and lean back, he just chuckles, he returns with two small bowls of cheese and a bag of what looks like bread sticks, he sets them down and takes a seat, opening the bag of the breadsticks he takes two out, one for him and one for me

"now, Lilly try this"

he says, he dips the breadstick in his tea and puts a cube of cheese on it and takes a bite, smiling he motions for me to try, hesitantly I try it, and it tasted great, after seeing the initial shock and surprise on my face, his grin gets wider

"its good isn't it?"

he questions, and all I can do is nod vigorously and grin like a fool

"oh my god, what is this?"

I ask him, wiping his mouth he replies

"its Arabian actually, read about it on the internet I think, that's besides the point, anyways it's the bread stuff is called cauk and it's a type of biscotti, its real good isn't it"

wiping my mouth of with my arm I reply

"so, when are we going to do the thing to help me?"

he shrugs his shoulder

"we have to wait for the other girl to get here"

he says and gets back to eating his food, im almost jealous that I have to share him, but I quickly ignore that thought, setting the cuak aside I go for that delicious looking bacon, but when I take a bite im surprised, it doesn't taste like bacon, but it looks like it, I guess he could tell by the look on my face, so he explains

"I buy beef bacon instead of normal bacon, I like the taste of It more and it better for you than normal bacon"

I nod my head and munch on happily through out the rest of breakfast, when we're both done he takes both of our dishes and washes them while humming a song, though it sounds stupid, for only meeting him a day ago, and only really talking o him about ten minutes ago I think im starting to like him, a lot.

Humphreys POV

"so what do you want to do?"

I ask, she just shrugs, its twelve and we have no idea of what to do,, I pace around the living room

"I mean we could head down to the school se if there's a game of ball going on"

I offer, Lilly shakes her head

"im not the sports kind of person"

she answers, I scratch my head

"then what kind of a person are you?"

I ask her, she rubs her hands through her hair and then replies

"well, I've never had much friends, so im used to doing things alone, I usually draw a lot and I like animals"

my face goes from content to alarmed

"oh shoot I forgot, today's adoption day at the pound and I'd volunteered!"

I yell, quickly I rip off my shirt and run down the hallway, opening my room and tearing through the closet, randomly grabbing a blue shirt and then I run to the drawer and slip into some jeans, running out in the halway while half blind because you're shirts halfway on is a bad idea, because you could run into something, in this case I ran into someone, bumping into Lilly it sent us both sprawling to the floor, with me on top, I quickly scramble up help her up to, she's blushing like crazy and m apologizing like an idiot, she walks into my room, and before she can disappear from sight she slips out of her shirt and I can see her bra, but it ended as quickly as it happened the door shut behind her and im left with this weird feeling in my stomach and my pants swelling

"shit"

I mumble looking down at the noticeable bulge in my pants, and quickly cover it up, its less than two minutes before she emerges again and she's in some really tight looking black jeans with a baggy green shirt

"well lets go"

she says pointing towards the door, reluctantly I follow grabbing two jackets, one for me and one for her.

Lilly's POV

"How close are we?"

I ask jumping up and down in my seat, im excited, who could blame me animals have always been my passion, now im going to help some poor little puppies get adopted, this day couldn't get any better

"sheesh, its just around the corner"

he replies grinning, and then turning into the parking lot of the pound, putting the car in park he says

"we're here!"

unable to contain my excitement I squeal, he jumps out and so do I, when we get to the door he holds it open for me

"what a gentleman"

I comment, which causes him to laugh and turn red, I walk in and he follows

"hey im here!"

Humphrey yells causing a few birds to squawk and some puppies to start barking, somewhere throughout the chaos you can here a voice reply

"hold on dear im coming"

Humphrey and I start walking towards the voice when Mrs. Channing appeared from behind a shelf with a small husky puppy cradled in her arms

"oh Humphrey its great that you arrived, my hands are so full literally…"

she started then she looked up

"…oh and you brought a friend, oh where are my manners, im Mrs. Channing"

she said giving a bow, then she pulled Humphrey to the side and whispered something in his ear, whatever she said, it made him blush and shake his head

"well, come come!"

she said merrily grabbing both of our arms and dragging us to the back, a few hours later we emerged from the back

"that was so fun!"

I giggled out, he was smiling

"yeah, it was!"

he replied, then something strange started happening, he started leaning closer, then I started, we were only centimeters away from each other when appeared

"well that was awfully nice of you!"

she shouted, Humphrey and I quickly pulled away from each other, just then the phone rang

"I'll get it!"

said in a sing-songy voice

"yeah, uh huh, Lilly too? Well alright, Hey Humphrey, that was chip, Kate has arrived!"

**Wow that was the longest chapter I've ever wrote, this was part 1 out of a two part storey, no worries this story will not take over my other stories, this will probably be the last update for this one for awhile, the next story I update will be one of my older ones, Remember tell me what you like and didn't like about the story, and always REVIEW!**

**Baby-doll t-shirt; it's a t-shirt specially designed for women, it has a narrow upper chest, with a wider lower stomach.**


End file.
